<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I dont think this is working out... by Crazy_grape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101279">I dont think this is working out...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_grape/pseuds/Crazy_grape'>Crazy_grape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, No Angst, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Tentacles, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_grape/pseuds/Crazy_grape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Virgil. They have been together forever. And yet, things arent nearly as good as they seem...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I cant write summaries for shit. Sorry! It's my first time posting on this site so sorry if I mess something up. I hope you enjoy this!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I dont think this is working out...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh God Virge, I'm close!" Roman said to me. </p>
<p>I let out a moan, not a loud one, it would probably scare him or something. "Me too!"</p>
<p>Roman came inside of me, breathing heavily. "I really enjoyed that Virge." </p>
<p>"Me too." I say softly. Soon he rolls off me and starts spooning me. He snuggled close to me. I check the clock. The usual, 5 minutes. That's how long it was. It was 10, so I wasnt suprised when he soon feel asleep.</p>
<p>Thank God, because I didnt want him to realise I hadnt came. I was barely even hard.</p>
<p>And you are probably confused by all of this. Why would a man not cum when sleeping with his boyfriend? And why wouldnt he mention it??  Well maybe because that boyfriend was a... vanilla.</p>
<p>I really wasnt a vanilla. I really really wasnt. I loved the thought of being tied up and being used. I was into almost every kink that I could think of. The thought of all of them made me the closest I had ever been to hard in Roman's presence.</p>
<p>I loved him. I really did. But we really werent into the same things sexually. One time I almost accidentally called him daddy whilst we were fucking, and he stopped completely for 10 seconds then just ignored it and continued. </p>
<p>I started to untangle myself from Roman. He was a very deep sleeper, so he never woke up when I had to head out.</p>
<p>I started to creep to where I needed to go. I couldnt get caught. I would be so screwed if I did. Patton would tell me to go back to bed, Logan would question me, and if Roman woke up... I wouldnt be able to cope with that.</p>
<p>I was soon at the door. The door to the other side of Tomas' Brain. The dark side.</p>
<p>As soon as I was there, I let out a sigh of freedom. I was home. I was safe. </p>
<p>Yes, this was my home. And although I didnt live here anymore, I spent alot of time here. I say hi to Janus as I see him sat on the sofa. "Back again? Is he really that bad?" He says with a laugh. Because hes home, he doesnt have to lie. I give him the middle finger with a laugh. </p>
<p>I keep walking and soon get to my destination. I head into the room that I know so well. "You back so soon baby?" He says to me.</p>
<p>Hearing his voice makes me fall to my knees. I crawl on my knees to where my master was sat on his bed. "Please, use me like the little dumb pup I am." I whine at him.</p>
<p>Remus spins around so he is facing me, then puts his feet either side of me. His crotch is right in my face, and me being the dumb mutt I am, I immediately start to grind my head on his crotch.</p>
<p>My God let's out a little laugh at my actions, then lifts my head up to look him in the eye. "My brother wastes so much. Look, a pathetic little mutt that he could have had. Too bad. You are mine."</p>
<p>I let out a whine at that. "Daddy please. Use me. However you want. Any way you like. Please daddy please." I was grinding on the floor now. I needed to be used and feel that amazing feeling of having no control.</p>
<p>"What are you doing? Are you trying to get off without your Gods permission?" Remus asks me. That look in his eyes that turns me on 5x more.</p>
<p>"Please Sir. Just use me. I need to feel you. I need to be full." I whine out. There was small tears starting to leak from my eyes now. I just wanted to be powerless.</p>
<p>"Follow me baby." Remus says, as he gets up and starts walking out of the room. I was a trained mutt, so I knew I was to crawl there. </p>
<p>Remus make us walk through the living room, making sure Janus saw that I was his.</p>
<p>It was at this point I noticed that Remus had changed my clothes. I was too desperate to notice when he used his powers to change my clothes.</p>
<p>I was now wearing purple panties that said "Daddy's" on the ass, and a silver collar with a black lead on that he was pulling. I had a black harness on my top half and knee high socks on. </p>
<p>Janus raised his eyebrows when he saw me. "Room for another?" He asked Remus. We all knew it was a joke. He asked every time but never actually wanted to join.</p>
<p>At that point Remus gave him the look. "This little mutt is mine, and the day that you touch him is the day that you will find out if there is a hell." Remus gave my leed a small tug and I kept walking.</p>
<p>We soon got to the room. The room that was the best place in the entirety of Tomas' head. The Play Room.</p>
<p>We entered and I saw everything I needed to see. The walls were lined with vibrators and whips and so many more items. I wanted them all used on me. </p>
<p>Remus dragged me towards the bed, but then half way there changed his mind and dragged me to the X instead.</p>
<p>It was a giant X in the middle of the room that I could be tied totally and He could still reach everywhere on me. When Remus unclipped my leach I hoped into place, as he clipped the latches shut. I was completely under his control now.</p>
<p>Remus summoned away my clothes, all exept my collar. I let out a whine as my cock came up and slapped my stomach. "Tut tut tut. So hard already? Tell daddy what made you so hard." </p>
<p>I let out a whine at that. I hated explaining it when I was like this. And he knew it. "It was you taking me though the living room. And me being your pet. And your voice." I managed to mumble out. "Please daddy."</p>
<p>He smirked at that. "Please what?" He always did this. It humiliated me so much. I loved it. "Please use me master." I whines out. </p>
<p>"With pleasure." He says in that seductive voice of his. He heads behind me, I cant see what he is doing, but I cant wait for it.</p>
<p>I feel him reach around and start to touch my dick. I let out a moan. My cock had been so neglected. But I was suspicious. I always had to work for my pleasure. Then I feel the reason why he was touching me. He was putting a cock ring on me. I let out a whine when I feel it. This was going to be a long night for me.</p>
<p>The went away again, and I feel something pressing against my hole. It wasnt him, it was cold, and felt like plastic. I push back against it. I was desperate to be full. And because I was fucked earlier, I didnt need to be stretched out. </p>
<p>Soon, I was full with this dildo. And it felt amazing. It got even better when the dildo and cock ring started vibrating. I moaned loudly, my back arching with the pleasure. The dildo was directly on my prostate. God it felt amazing.</p>
<p>Remus moved so he was infront of me. And he just watched me. "Look at this." He said. "A little slut all tied up for me. To use in any way I want. A drooling little cockslut who will beg on his knees for me. Wont you?" I let out a whine at this. </p>
<p>He walks up to where I am and shoves 2 fingers in my mouth. Then 3. Now i was drooling. And i knew I would be pulling the face he loved so much. He called it my fucked out face. My face when the pleasure is so high. </p>
<p>I was getting close. Which I knew was a dangerous place to be. I let out a whine around Remus' fingers, hoping he would understand. I knew I wouldnt be able to cum for a long time.</p>
<p>He slipped his fingers out of my mouth, the drool now falling down my lips. "Please can I cum." I whine out. I knew I would be refused, but there was always hope.</p>
<p>"You already know the answer to that dont you baby?" Remus said. He was behind me again, and usually I would be worrying about what he was doing. But now I was too overwhelmed with pleasure to notice.</p>
<p>That's when I feel the dildo slip out. I let out a loud whine at the empty feeling of my ass. I try to thrust back so I can be filled again. And boy do I get filled. But I knew Remus would have a plan. And I would get my pleasure or pain soon.</p>
<p>"There is something I havent told you about me." Remus says, whist grazing my back with his fingers. "Something that I think you will like." </p>
<p>I hear fabric hit the floor, and wait for what was to happen. I feel something touch my ass, but not a dick like I was expecting. This was cold and slimy. I let out a whine, I dont have a clue what it is, but it feels great.</p>
<p>The thing started to slide inside of me. It had practically no friction because of the texture of it. I was moaning loudly now, bearly able to string a sentence together. It felt amazing. So so good. </p>
<p>I heard remus let out moan before he whispered in my ear. "I have tenticals that are just as sensitive as my cock. And I know how you love to take daddys cock." </p>
<p>I let out a whine. I had always wanted to be fucked by tenticals. This was the best thing I had ever felt. I whine out loudly. The pleasure was so eminence. "Daddy, please more. Put more in me. Spread me out and fuck me hard." </p>
<p>Remus let out a growl at that, I knew I must have turned him on even more. "Oh baby I'm gonna stretch you out so good." He spread my ass cheeks apart slightly and started fucking me faster with it. I moan out loudly, and some of his tentacles come to my mouth. I open wide and soon there is a tentacle in my mouth. I felt so amazing. To be fucked from every hole I have. </p>
<p>Soon I have drool running down my chin. God this feels amazing. I felt so full. And then I feel another tentecle going to my ass, and he shoves another one inside of my ass. God this felt fucking amazing! </p>
<p>I felt it coming. Well, the feeling was me about to cum. "Daddy, please please I need it I cant hold on anymore!" I beg and whine, around the tentacle obviously. I knew he would want to cum first, but I wouldnt be able to hold on for long. </p>
<p>"Awh. The little mutt want to cum already? The little mutt think he has the right to cum? Little mutts dont get to cum. Beg. Propperly this time." My master said. He slipped the tentecle out of my mouth so I could talk properly. </p>
<p>"Please daddy. I will do anything. I will be yours forever. That's a promise. You can use me whenever you want and make wear whatever you want and humiliate me infront of all the other sides, even Roman. And I wont be with him anymore. I just want you daddy. You are all I need and want. Please, just let me cum. Please let me show how good you make me feel." </p>
<p>And at the end of my little speech he gives me a nod and quickly slips off the ring. At that exact second his tentacles spurt out what I'm guessing is cum. A second later I cum too. We both cum so much. God I feel so full. He slips out of me and takes me off the X. I fall into his arms and he drags me to his bed. "Were you serious, about breaking up with him?" Remus says softly. He is so much sweeter than he seems. I nod my head at him and fall into a dreams less sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was it? Please let me know if I can do anything better. Like I said, first time using this site.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>